The World Forgot Him, But I Never Could
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: I stood there staring into the inky blackness of night, could it be night? No! There were no stars, or clouds! I was in some room that was I knew for now. "Come with me…" he said I could hear his voice getting distant I ran to catch up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I took a final bow as the curtains closed and then suddenly I was plunged into darkness and I heard people screaming. I panicked and started to scream until I heard a voice "Christine do not be afraid for it is me, mon ange." My Angel! He was here! "Where am I?" I asked trembling with fear. "You are with me and that's all that matters for now." He said, his voice so melodious and smooth that all fear left me. I stood there staring into the inky blackness of night, could it be night? No! There were no stars, or clouds! I was in some room that was I knew for now. "Come with me…" he said I could hear his voice getting distant I ran to catch up.

I could not hear his footsteps or see any movement whatsoever, then he started to sing. I followed his voice so I wouldn't get lost. It had been so long since I had last seen him, which was at the Opera Populaire, four years ago. I thought he had died! I realized too late that it was him I loved and not Raoul. What a terrible mistake! I really messed up… I vowed never to sing again, until one night lying in bed fully awake I heard a voice.

"Christine… Christine…" It said "Don't let me be a burden to you… sing again… sing again for me!" I thought it was my Angel, but when I looked out my window no one was there. I thought it was a figment of my imagination so I went back to bed. I believed that my poor Angel was dead, until now. We came to a stop, then I saw a door open and the moonlight revealed my Angel's form. He looked just the last time I saw him, except he had on his mask, black wig, and cloak.

He stopped singing and motioned for me to stay and be quiet. I obeyed, he walked out and returned with a black horse. I realized that it was my horse Phantom. How had he gotten my horse? I wondered until his voice broke my thoughts. "Come here Christine, I need to get you as far away as possible." He said stretching a gloved hand towards me, like he always did. I took his hand and he mounted Phantom and helped me up. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Hold on." He said softly his voice rippling like water.

I felt my heartbeat quicken as he snapped the reins and Phantom took off. We were silent as he lead Phantom down a road that lead into the forest.

I noticed that there were two other men following us as I glanced back. I was scared, were these men trying to catch up and kill us both? Or did they want to rob us and leave us here to die from a fatal injury? I wasn't sure "Angel, there are two men following us." I said softly. He didn't seem to notice them until I mentioned them "Oh, they are… friends of mine." That was all he said. I didn't know that my Angel knew anyone else except Madame Giry and me. We were silent until we arrived at our destination, which was a small hidden camp surrounded by the thick trees.

My Angel slowed to a stop and dismounted he turned to me and held his arms out as I dismounted as well. I lost my footing and I fell right into his arms, just like I had back at the Opera! Oh I was so clumsy! He caught me and steadied me, I just stared stupidly up into his eyes. I never noticed how blue his eyes were, they were mismatched one lighter than the other one but I found them beautiful. I heard the pounding of hooves; it seemed to break the awkward moment. "Ah, Nadir, Darius how is the perimeter?" My Angel asked. One of them who was wearing an astrakhan cap and appeared much taller than the other man replied "The perimeter is secure. We have not been followed." My Angel nodded "Good." He said then turned his attention back to me, I was staring at the man in the astrakhan cap he spoke in Persian!

I knew some Persian, enough to understand what he just said even though my Angel spoken in French. "Christine, this is Nadir Khan and his servant Darius. Nadir, Darius this is Christine Daee." My angel said introducing them both. They bowed and spoke to me in French "It is a pleasure to meet you Christine. Erik sure has told the truth about you." Nadir said to me. I turned to my Angel "Erik? Is that your name? How come you've never told me?" I asked. My Angel blushed "My name is Erik. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself." I smiled "Erik…" I said tasting the name letting it dance on my tongue.

"That's a nice name." Erik smiled; it looked like a relieved smile. "Thank you." He said. I looked around the camp there were three small tents and our horses, but just then out of the corner of my eye I spotted the most beautiful mare I have ever seen. She was pure white; even her muzzle and snip were white. She was tied to a tree but the knots were loose so if she was scared she could escape easily.

"Erik whose mare is that?" I asked gesturing towards the white mare. Erik followed my gaze "Oh, she's mine…" Erik said I noticed that his exposed cheek was slightly pink. Silently Nadir and Darius tied up their horses and went inside their tents. "What is her name?" I asked, Erik seemed even more embarrassed "C-Christine." He finally said turning away from me. I was flattered that he named his horse after me.

Then he seemed to remember my horse "What is your horse's name?" He asked me, I blushed wildly "Phantom." I managed to squeak out. Idiot! I thought, I'm such an idiot! "Hmmm." Was all he said. Then he started to put up my tent. "W-What was going on at the Versalles Opera? And why were there people screaming? All I heard was crashing and more screaming." I asked shuddering from the chaos that had plunged me into eternal darkness.

Erik hesitated "Um, there were people uh; more like assassin's after me, Darius, and Nadir. Because they know I was the infamous Opera ghost, and apparently there is an enormous bounty over my head. They are after Nadir and Darius because they think capturing and turning in the supposed ghosts henchmen in will get them more money." I shivered at the thought of being chased by professional assassin's. "Wait a minuet! Then if their after you then what about me? I was plunged into darkness without knowing where I was, why did you get me into this?" I demanded.

Perhaps it was a little too forceful but I had to know! Erik looked taken aback, then I realized my mistake "I-I'm sorry Erik." I said looking down. Erik stood up and turned to me "It's all right Christine, but I did take you with me because the assassin's killed everyone that got in their way and I didn't want you to die." He said his striking blue eyes held my gaze. It was like I was hypnotized "Yes, I understand but, what now? Where will we go?" I asked breaking his gaze.

"I don't know, but for the time being" He said with a gesture towards my tent "You should get some rest." I nodded and ducked into my tent. I quickly fell asleep after this exhausting adventure, but I had no idea what I would be going through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the rays of sunshine shining into my tent, I sat up and realized that I left my tent flap open. I sighed and got up and went outside, it was sunrise! I sighed, oh why was I such a light sleeper? I knew something had woken me up. I cautiously looked around but saw nothing. Relieved I sat down on the ground and noticed everything seemed so peaceful, forgetting last night I got back up and walked a little ways away from the camp. But not too far that I would become lost or kidnapped. I shuddered at the thought. That's when I heard a song, so beautiful and pure that I stopped and listened.

"Say you'll want me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you know and always, anywhere you go let me go too. Mon ange! That's all I ask of you!"

I realized that it was my Angel singing! He sounded so different; almost cheerful I didn't recognize his voice. I noticed that I was near a river I blushed when I knew what Erik was doing. He was taking a bath and singing while he bathed! I then saw him walking back to camp; he noticed me and turned the deepest shade of red. "C-Christine! I-I had no idea you were here!" He stammered, I felt guilty that I had heard him sing something that he was only supposed to know.

"Good morning Erik!" I said cheerfully, bad mistake. Erik panicked and as quick as lightning he shot up a tree. I giggled as I looked up at Erik clinging to the branch as he turned upside down. "E-Erik… I-It's me!" I doubled over with laughter. "Hahahaha!" I rolled on the ground clutching my stomach "Oh, please stop! Hahahahaha!" Erik stood over me his face flushed scarlet. "Oh, so you think it's funny." He glared down at me.

"Yes I do think it's funny!" I gasped lying on my stomach catching me breath. I was giggling like a manic, I couldn't help it but the look on Erik's face was priceless! Erik looked pretty nervous. "What's the matter?" I asked "Nothing!" he snapped. I got up until I heard a twig snap and it didn't come from the direction of the camp. Erik grabbed my hand and we ran back to the camp, as soon as we arrived Nadir and Darius already packed up the camp and were on their horses waiting for us.

Erik mounted Christine and I mounted Phantom and we took off as soon as possible. Nadir seemed upset that we were late he shouted something in Persian and Erik lost his temper, but everything he said was in Persian. I couldn't understand a thing but whatever he said Nadir rode the rest of the way in a silent outrage. Darius was silent as well and I didn't say a thing, while Erik sulked the rest of the ride. At the end of the ride we stopped and made camp again, when everything was setup everyone went into their tents and blew their lanterns out. I went into my tent and fell asleep.

_"Da__ddy!"_ _squealed the little girl whose father gave her a raspberry on her stomach. "Oh, Christine. You are so ticklish!" Her father chuckled giving his daughter a piggy back ride all the way home._

_One Year Later_

_Gustave Daee lay sick in bed while his daughter Christine sat watching. "Daddy, are you really dying?" She asked tearfully. Gustave sighed, "Do not worry darling. I just have a cold that is hard to get rid of." Violent coughing racked his frail body. Christine couldn't help but watch with wide tearfilled eyes. "Daddy, are you going to get better?" She asked. "I time, hopefully darling." Her father reassured her, before laying back down and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." Christine whispered and then kissing her father on the forehead. She turned and left the room for the night._

_Two Days Later_

_"Christine, darling can you come here?" Gustaave asked motioning for Christine to come over to the bed. She came over and took her father's hand. "Yes Daddy?" She asked as she gazed at into her father's eyes. Gustave could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He took a shaky breath, "Christine, I fear that I am dying. But, when I am in Heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you, to protect and guide you." He said. He closed his eyes and his head leaned back into the pillows. Christine felt him squeeze her hand before it went slack... "Daddy? Daddy?" Christine asked while shaking him lightly. _

_When he didn't respond she started to panic, shaking her limp, lifeless father harder and harder. "Daddy! Daddy! Please wake up!" She begged. Still, when there was no sign of life. She started screaming. The Nurse who was watching over Gustave and Christine had to drag her from her father all the while screaming, kicking, and punching at anything and everything. But all was in vain._

I woke up in a cold sweat; I got up and went out for a walk to get my mind off things. As I gazed up at the stars I thought about my father even more. Because he promised me the Angel of Music but instead I get the phantom of the opera. "Why?" I whispered silent tears streaming down my face. I kept walking further and further away from camp. But I didn't care, all I wanted was to be a little girl again with my father holding me and playing the violin for me.

That was when I heard something move. I froze, and then before I could react two pairs of arms seized me! I struggled I managed to scream but a large hand clamped over my mouth, muffling whatever sound I made. I started to kick and writhe against my kidnappers. I heard a voice "Let's get that phantom!" I instantly stopped listening. "No! We have the girl. He'll have to come get her if he cares at all for her!" Came another voice.

My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. It was a trap to lure Erik out of hiding to come find me, but instead he was going to get arrested and sentenced to death. But everyone knew he wouldn't show himself unless he was after something that he cared about. And that something was me. I was the bait for the trap and I knew it. Again I struggled but it was in vain. They laughed as I felt my hands being bound and my mouth gagged. "Oh! We have a feisty one!" He said lifting my chin up and staring me in the eyes.

I averted the gaze. You smelly pig! I thought with disgust as I thrashed slightly. And then a burlap sack was stuck over my head so I could no longer see, use my hands, or talk, yet how could I? I was gagged! This was terrible! What was Erik going to do? I felt them force me on a horse and then we started moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Erik's POV

I woke up to a sudden scream in the night, but it was instantly muffled. I sighed thinking it was someone being stupid, but the voice sounded feminine. We were in the middle of nowhere, Christine! I thought as I went out. I walked over to her tent "Christine?" I whispered, I lifted up the flap half expecting her to be in there asleep. But instead it looked like she had been gone for a while. There was a note on her pillow though.

I picked up the note and read it.

_If you want to see her again, come to the river at the very en of these woods._

_Bring no weapons, or you'll pay the price of her death on your head! _

I gasped. They had Christine! The thought of another man touching her made me my temper flare! Oh! If they do anything to her I'll kill them! I stomped into Nadir's tent and shook him awake. Nadir was still upset with me but when he read the note that those imbeciles left he woke Darius up and we left camp and headed towards the river.

Since it was the middle of the night we took things slow, pacing ourselves and making a plan on the way so all of us could get out alive. We reached the river by five in the morning, but when we got there no one was there. We searched for clues, footprints, clothing, anything! But it was all in vain by noon we gave up and waited. I examined the note again looking for clues about when to meet them. I found nothing. Frustrated I stuffed the note back into my pocket and kicked the tree stump I was currently sitting on.

I didn't feel any pain until about ten minutes later my foot felt very sore. Cursing I limped over to my horse and mounted her. We went up and down the river searching for people or anything really. As desperate as I was I somehow managed to stay calm. About ten hours later Nadir said he heard men talking in the woods across the river. Anger coursed through my veins and I asked to borrow his horse which was black unlike Christine who was white. So I would blend in with the darkness of night.

Nadir agreed, thanking him I mounted Shadow and urged him into the water. I had my Punjab lasso strapped onto my belt. As well as a knife and dagger strapped in a secret pocket in my boots. Armed and ready I made it across the river. Thank God I was not spotted! I lead Shadow closer to their camp and started to spy. What I saw made me outraged! I saw Christine, my poor Angel tied up to a pole. She was gagged and her feet and hands were tied.

She appeared unconscious but after a few minutes she would open her eyes and take in her surroundings and then letting herself go limp. I was impressed by the act she carried out. Somehow I had to distract the men who were not in a drunken sleep. I then spotted about ten good sized rocks. Picking them up one by one I threw them in two different directions. Hearing the noise of the rocks echo in the distance all of the men that were still conscious went to investigate. I had just enough time to get to Christine and get her out.

I ran to the pole where she still appeared unconscious. I touched her arm and her eyes flew open. "Don't worry it's me." I whispered and she calmed down, I drew my knife and cut her free. She fell forward I caught her and cut the bounds on her hands and feet. She ripped the gag on her mouth off and started to run. I sighed and followed her. We made it to Shadow and we both jumped on him and started to cross the river again. We were half way across when I heard a loud bang and felt a searing pain in my left shoulder.

Christine screamed and I managed to get us across the lake and back into the woods where our camp was. Nadir and Darius looked up from what they were doing. "We were about to come get you guys when we heard the gun go off." Nadir said eyeing my bloody back. "Nadir can you help him?" Christine said worry written across her face. "Your shoulder will require a bit of surgery and plenty of stiches." Nadir said, I groaned and went into my tent closely followed by Nadir.

I laid on my stomach as he probed the wound with a knife. After what seemed like an eternity Nadir told me that it was over and that he would put the stiches in. I gasped in pain every time the needle came in contact with my skin. I do admit the surgery and the stiches right after hurt a lot. Later he told me that it was over. I sat up while he bandaged me, Nadir left and I laid back down and fell in to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christine's POV

I was being dragged away and they carried me onto a boat. As we were rowing across the river I pretended to be asleep, unconscious, whatever. But as soon as I had stopped struggling and just went limp for a few minutes, my captor's relaxed. Then they started talking. I just kept quiet and tried to keep from listening to them, until they said something that caught my interest. "Um, why must we have a boat to cross a small river?" One complained.

Then there was a thump, like the kind when someone is hit over the head. "Ow…" The same person muttered. Then a new voice spoke, "Idiot! You know quite well that the rest of us can't swim!" The voice hissed. "Well, excuse me for learning how to swim!" The first voice huffed. "Oy vey…" I thought as the two kept bickering back and forth, back and forth. I regretted ever getting interested in their conversation.

In the sack I rolled my eyes, you would think that for two fully grown men (For that's what they sounded like) that they would have more common sense than to bicker like five year olds. It seemed to go on forever! Until I suddenly realize something, they were speaking my language, yes. But they spoke with an accent. I listened more closely trying to identify it, intently listening, I knew that it was very familiar. But where have I ever heard such an accent?

Then the realization dawned on me. Their accent's were the same as Nadir's and Darius's! Nadir and Darius were Persian… So that means… I was kidnapped by Persian's that obviously were blood thirsty. But for what?

My head spun. Unless… No. My throat constricted as I tried to breath for air. It was all a trap. I was the bait… And… And since Erik cared for me so much, they knew that he would come for me. But why would they want Erik? He is the most wanted man in all of Paris, but why Persia? I knew that Erik had traveled there in his years of life, but what could he have done so wrong? The worst he's done so far is being the Opera Ghost. But what do I know?

"Great… Now how am I supposed to get out of here?" I thought frantically. Right when I was going to do something, that surely would mean the death of me, we suddenly hit shore. One of the two Persian's got out and anchored the boat. The other one… He picked me up bridal style, and my head rolled on his chest. "Damn!" I thought. I almost recoiled from the touch. It took all of my willpower to not shudder and to remain absolutely immobile as possible.

The man carried me, but then suddenly he dropped me, and as I landed on my back, I bit my lip and clenched my teeth to keep myself from crying out. That fall hurt too. As soon as I had hit the ground though, I was assaulted by many hands. All at once the hands gut my bonds, ripped the sack from my head, and ungagged me.

My eyes widened as soon as they focused at the sight that I beheld. Twenty to thirty men surrounded me. Once they all saw my face and body, they cat called and whistled, making me feel like some prostitute who was working for more than one man in one night. Absolutely embarrassing. My face twisted into disgust as I watched the drunkard's. Then one man, tall and muscular, yet older, I figured that he was the leader of all these Persian men.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes inspected me like I was a racehorse that he had bid an extremely huge amount of money on. "My, no wonder he's crazy for her. I mean, just look at her!" He yelled to the crowd. They all hooted with laughter. All the while I glared, trying my hardest to intimidate them like Erik does. But alas, it does not work.

"What's the matter pretty girl?" The leader asked me, he leaned closer as if to kiss me but right before he could do anything I did the most unladylike thing ever. I spat all over his face. He pulled back, his face red with anger. Quick as lightning he slapped me across the face, I didn't cry out, not like they wanted me to. I was surprised yes, but I also couldn't show any fear either.

The leader beckoned over four of the most muscular men and he asked them to tie me to that pole. So they dragged me over to it. It was tall and wide. I swallowed nervously. They tied my hands around the pole and they also tied my feet together too. I was completely, and utterly trapped.

The leader, who now I hate, came over to me. Again, he looked me up and down. "What do we do now sir?" One of the four men asked. "Their leader smiled, a cold, sadistic smile. "We're going to make her scream… How? By "Playing" with her." He laughed. I could see the malice in his eyes. They were going to rape me! No! This can't end like this…

"Idiots." I mumbled, and I received another strike across the face. Then he stroked my neck. "Yeah, right, like seducing me at this point in time is going to work." I thought as I cringed. "You're all sick!" I spat. I expected another blow, but instead I got laughter. They all were laughing…

It was so sickening, and I was so tired. I just wanted to be back with Erik, possibly snuggling with him by the fire… I shook my head. "Wait, what am I thinking? I don't love Erik!" I thought. "No." I whispered to myself. Then all the laughing men stumbled away leaving me there. But not before gagging me again. "What am I going to do?" I thought miserably. So I hang my head limply and tried to rest. But that would not do.

So I for the next ten hours I pretended that I was exhausted and that I was sleeping. But whenever I thought no one was around I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, then I let myself go limp.

Them darkness fell and most of the Persian men had drunk themselves to madness. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings… Again. But nothing had changed and nothing was new. I sighed and let myself go limp… Again. But then I felt a hand on my arm, my eyes flew open and then I heard a voice. That musical, wonderful, beautiful voice! "Don't worry it's me." He whispered as he cut me free, I fell forward and he caught me. Reaching down he cut the bonds on my hands and feet. Finally free and excitement coursing through my veins I started to run as fast as I could.

I heard Erik catching up, oh my wonderful, beautiful Angel had come to rescue me! I saw Nadir's horse Shadow and mounted him gracefully, thanks to all my training in the ballet. Erik was already on him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He reared Shadow and we galloped at full speed until we made it to the river.

Shadow ran into it and we started across. We were half way across when I heard a bang. I screamed in horror as the blood began to flow heavily from Erik's shoulder. I couldn't stand the sight of blood. It was one of my greatest fears when I was a young girl. We managed to get across the lake in time, because I know these men could not swim.

I heard Erik grunt but he urged Shadow forward. We made it across the river and I turned just in time to see some of the drunk men lumber into the water, only to be dragged under and drowned. Then we were in the woods again. Finally I saw the glow of our camp fire and Nadir and Darius looked up from what they were doing. "We were about to come get you guys when we heard the gun go off." Nadir said eyeing Erik's extremely bloody back.

"Nadir, can you help him?" I asked. I was so worried for my poor Angel. "Your shoulder will require a bit of surgery and plenty of stiches." Nadir said to Erik. Erik groaned while Nadir lead him into his tent. I, of course stay outside. I did not want to see the surgery be preformed. But I knew that we soon would need to move this camp to a different site, away from the Persian's and the French Police.

But to where is the question… I sighed, I will have to ask Nadir or Erik tomorrow. I go into my tent, change my clothes, and laid down on my sleeping mat, covered myself with a warm blanket, and fell into a fitful sleep.

My Angel, how long it has been since the last time I have seen you. My, I have missed you so much my love! Erik spoke tenderly to me.

My happiness was so joyous, I had to restrain myself from tackling him to the ground out of pure joy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erik's POV

When I opened my eyes I felt surprisingly calm… Maybe even serene. But as soon as I tried to move the pain… Then everything came back to me in a flash. From the note, all the way till the surgery. I tried to sit up, but my back was screaming in pain. So with a groan I gave up and laid back down as slowly as I could.

After what seemed to be a century and a half later I finally heard footsteps coming into my presence. I opened my eyes to see who it was. Standing there in all of her glory was the Goddess of beauty and song. Christine Daae looking into my eyes, "Angel are you alright?" She asked stepping towards me.

My mind reeled. She… She was too perfect to actually worry about someone like me. I wanted to tell her that I was fine, but the pain was too great to pretend and blow it off. I winced "Christine… Can you please fetch Nadir for me?" I asked her kindly. Worry suddenly sparked across her face. She hesitated before replying "Yes Ange." And then scurrying away to find that Daroga.

When I opened my eyes again I heard voices, two to be exact. As my mind cleared I recognized who's voices they were. I forced my eyes open more and looked at the two. Christine walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I could feel myself getting lost in her deep brown eyes. "Nadir, I believe that his bandages should be changed, and for the stitches to be disinfected, not to mention there should also be some medication applied." She stated.

I could not believe my ears. My Angel… She sounded so… Determined. When she left my side I groaned in protest. I wanted her so badly to say by my side. But unfortunately they both mistook it as pain. Nadir walked over to me and set down some gauze and a bottle of alcohol, I looked at the bottle closer and read that it was whiskey. "Okay Erik, lets change your bandage's. And hopefully soon, maybe later tonight we can move camp." He said.

All I could do was nod stiffly. The pain was too great. "Christine, can you please flip him over so that he is lying on his stomach?" Nadir asked her. She swallowed and nodded. As gently as she could, she flipped me over onto my stomach. The pain shot across my back.

I thought that hurt… Well I was very wrong. When Nadir pulled off the bandages and poured the whiskey all over my back, I was willing to die a thousand deaths than go through this. I bit my tongue and grabbed my pillow as tightly as I could to keep myself from screaming. But when Nadir started to dab at the stitching to apply medication or bandage's… I didn't stop myself from yelling.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter guys! I promise that I will udate either tomorrow or later on tonight! Next chapter is going to be good I hope! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christine's POV

As Nadir poured the whiskey over my Angel's stitches, I knew that he was in great pain. It hurt to see him like this, but it was for his own good. We had to wait for a few minutes for the alcohol to disinfect any bacteria or germs that might be in the closed wound. Nadir said that this would take about ten to twenty minutes. As the minutes ticked by my mind drifted to that night... That dreadful night of the fire.

* * *

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." As our voice's echoed in the lair I heard my Angel weeping. "You alone can make my song take flight... It's over now the music of the night!" As he brokenly sang I knew that those words so full of passion and despair, were for me. _

_I felt my heart break in two. But why? I gripped Raoul tighter and sobbed into his shirt. He didn't say anything and kept poling the little boat forward. How can it be possible for me to fall in love with two different men? _

_I stiffened as I realized the truth. It's not possible. What I felt for Raoul was, brotherly love. But then... What did I feel for my Angel? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The passion, and soul of it all... I was more than deeply in love with my Angel... It was the kind of love that brought you to your knees, the kind that lifted you up again, the untouchable, unbreakable kind. The true, divine love that only people of the same soul could share..._

_I cried even harder as I heard the mob rampage through his lair. They were not tears of guilt or sadness. They were tears of regret and shame._

* * *

I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard the bloodcurdling scream shattered the silence. I blinked, slightly confused, but as my eyes focused on my Angel, I came back completely from my thoughts. Nadir was lightly dabbing at his wounds, from the stitching there was a white foaming coming out of his wounds... Nadir was right after all... Whiskey worked very well. My heart reached out for him as his face, so contorted in pain. "Please!" He cried. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow and back.

I looked over at Nadir who was nodding his head towards the clothe soaked in chloroform. We brought it just in case, if my Angel started to loose control with the pain. I grabbed it and approached my Angel. "C-Christine?" He asked, his words laced with pain and agony. I smiled sadly at him, for I wanted to help him, but I knew that he would not like to be put out.

He let out another cry as the pain consumed him again. "Forgive me Ange... You would do the same for me too..." I whispered as I pressed the clothe over his nose and mouth. His eyes widened in fear. He started to shake and thrash, trying desperatley to remove the clothe. But it was no use, I had a firm grip, in his eyes I saw betrayal. It made me start to think about releasing him, but I knew better.

Then his eyes closed and he went limp. I removed the clothe from his face and stooped down to kiss his brow. Then I gently smoothed the hair back from his perfect face. I couldn't help but smile at him. Placing the clothe back onto the little chair in the tent, Nadir finished wiping away the foam and applied medication. After that I watched him put fresh bandages on the stitches. He got up, grabbed the now empty bottle of whiskey, and left.

I sat on the edge of my Erik's bed and watched him while he slept. Waiting for him to wake. It was at that moment when I was pulled yet again, into another memory...

* * *

_"Christine, love, there is no reason to be sad, with that monster gone, we are finally free!" Raoul said, a bit too cheerfully for my taste. As I looked out the window's of the de Changy's mansion I thought about what has happened. Two weeks. Two weeks since the fire. And in two days, I will become the Viscountess de Changy. _

_But, I didn't want that anymore. All I wanted now was to be with my Angel. "Think of it, in two short days we will be married!" Raoul said brightly. "Yes..." Was all I could muster. My gaze never left the window. Now... His voice still haunts me, but not in the way it used too. I regretted ever leaving him. _

_"In sleep he sang to me...  
In dreams he came...  
That voice which calls to me...  
And speaks my name..." _

_I whispered as I watched the setting sun. "What was that?" Raoul asked, sounding a bit too stupid for my taste. "Oh, nothing of importance. When is dinner ready?" I asked sounding rather dull. I did not wanting him to know what I was whipsering "Our" Song. _

_And it always would be ours. Images of my Angel flashed by my eyes. Him in his "Don Juan" Uniform, the way he looked when he took me down to his lair for the first time, how handsome... How debonair he was. I thought he was beautiful without his mask on. The only thing that frightened me was his temper. _

_'Everything he promised me... Everything he gave me... And I threw it all in his face.' I thought miserably as Raoul led me to the dining hall. As I sat down the servants were already setting down trays and platters of food. _

_Tonight's dinner was roasted duck and boiled duck eggs. They cooked my favorite meal... I was disgusted. Roasted duck and boiled duck eggs, this was the meal that I only ate when my Angel and I dined secretly. It was our favorite meal. "Raoul, why are we having this?" I asked rather timidly. _

_"Well, isn't this your favorite meal? At least that's what you told me at the gala." Raoul replied. I couldn't believe my ears! I must have not been paying attention to what I was saying. "Um, yeah. It is. Thank you." I said still lifelessly. I nibbled on a piece of the tender meat to see if I liked how it tasted. _

_It was absolutley horrid. The cooks made it terribly! My Angel's cooking was better, no, it was the best! Raoul must have seen the look on my face right then. "You don't like it?" He asked, he looked like I just slapped him. I put my silverware down and my napkin on my plate. "No, I'm not just very hungry that's all. I'm going to bed now thank you." I whispered while I got up and left._

_I ran down the hallway until I came to my guest room. I opened the door, walked in and slammed the door. I threw myself down onto my bed and wept bitterly. "Oh my Angel! Where could you be? Oh, why? Why did you let me go?" I sobbed into my pillow, trying to muffle the sound as best as I could. _

_I couldn't let anyone know that I was crying. But what could I do? Run away and leave a note? "No! That is what a coward would do! You are done running!" I whispered harshly to myself. Suddnely there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, while quickly wiping my tears away. _

_"Christine?" Raoul asked as he stepped into my room. I sighed. Better get this over with, and fast. I approached Raoul. "Raoul, I need to talk to you." I said. "Anything my dear." He replied. I sighed, "Okay... Raoul, I can't marry you." I annouced, maybe a bit too loudly._

_My soon to be ex-fiance paled. "W-Why?" He stammered. I tried not to roll my eyes at him, "Because my heart belongs to another, and I'm sorry but all I feel towards you is brotherly affection." I confessed. I tried not to be too irritated with him. He was, after all, my childhood sweetheart. But that was before my eyes were opened. _

_Raoul was not pleased, in face he looked angry. His mouth was set into a firm, straight line, with his arms crossed. And that look in his eyes... "Go." He said, barely controlled anger was detected in his voice. "Go now. Pack you things, take you horse, and leave now. Never return, you understand?" He yelled at me, while pointing to the door._

_I gave him a curt nod before rushing to my closet where I took one bad and stuffed it with everything that I would need. My bad consisted of two dresses, two chemises, one extra corset, an extra pair of shoes, three pairs of stockings, an extra cloak, two undergarments, and the picture of my father._

_I put my black cloak on, for it was late Autumn and pretty cold. I put on my black leather gloves, took an extra pair too, just in case. I walked past him and out of the de Changy mansion for good. When I reached the stables, I could hear one of the stable hands. I avoided him and found my horse's stall. _

_Entering the stall Phantom whinnied to me, he was always happy to see me. The black stallion was a gift from my Angel... "Hey boy." I whispered softly to him, gently rubbing the perfect white star on his forehead. I saddled up and mounted him. I wasn't going to side-saddle either. This was no time to be a lady. Riding like a man would I urged him into a trot, and when I passed the gates to the entire de Changy estate I halted for a moment. _

_Closing my eyes I turned around and lifted my middle finger to the mansion. Since my eyes weren't open I didn't know if they had seen me or not. I didn't care though. I turned around in my saddle and opened my eyes. "Yah!" I yelled and dug my heels into Phantom's sides._

_He reared with excitement and took off at fast gallop. As we rode away into the ngiht I never looked back, and I never would._

* * *

My train of thought ended there. I glanced down to see if my Angel had awaken yet, and sure enough his eyes were starting to open. I smiled, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
